I'm Coming Home
by lawlolawl
Summary: Amy Rose left her home when she was 12. Now, when she returns years later, she's reunited with her first love and best friends. Also, she's got a big surprise for all of them!
1. Chapter 1

**12.19.2004**

_ Sonic wasn't there. That's the first thing I noticed above all the people and even the rain. Yeah, it was raining when I left which was strange. It hardly ever rains like this in Kihei, my home town. The town I was leaving today._

_ "Amy, we'll miss you so much!" the voices of my friends, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream all say in chorus._

_ "I'll miss you too!" I cry back, smiling sadly. I know that what I said was true. It's just the unspoken words that would have ruined it all, the words that are screaming in my head at the very moment. The words, "but not as much as Sonic"._

_ As I climb in the back seat of the car with my mom and dad, I have a heavy heart. Sonic isn't here, and that's all I can think. My heart weighs my light, 12 year old body down. It's a weird feeling—to be in love with a boy who barely knows I exist._

_ "Goodbye, everyone!" I shout out to my friends and family. Goodbye Maui… Goodbye warmth… Goodbye Sonic._

_ "Amy!" a boy's voice rings in my ears, a voice so familiar that I sink even lower because I know it's not Sonic—It's Knuckles._

_ "Bye, Knux." I smile halfheartedly. My eyes begin to water while I watch the older, red echidna's face fall._

_ "Bye, Amy." He says, his voice wobbling. I sigh and fall into Knuckles' arms, giving him the last hug I ever will. My brotherly figure lets me go, and my dad starts up the engine. I feel tears erupt from my eyes, and I wipe one off of my chin with my palm._

_ I watch the group of children as we get further and further away. Just as we are turning the block to get on the road to the airport, my eyes seem to play a trick on me._

_ "Sonic?" I whisper, shocked. A blue hedgehog stands at the back of the crowd, behind a palm tree. His azure fur is darkened by shade but still a bright color, the exact opposite to my pink colored fur. I've always thought it strange that, in hospitals when babies are born, girls get pink clothes and boys get blue clothes._

_ Sonic has always been the blue to my pink—the boy to my girl. I've always thought he just never knew it, but now, as he stands in the distance, waving in the gentle breeze, my head starts to hurt. Does he like me? Does he love me?_

_ I immediately perk up as I wave a hand at him but shortly, that moment and feeling is gone. We turn away and Sonic is out of my vision, out of my life._

_ I will forever have questions that will never be answered._


	2. Chapter 2

2.6.2012

There was a soft breeze blowing as soon as I stepped off of the airplane. I had forgotten, over the eight years, that the airport here had a lot of open areas that created a good, hot wind to flow constantly.

As nervous as I am, I keep finding my mouth stretching into a smile. I'm excited, and I guess that makes sense. What with the surprise and all, I've got a lot to tell my old childhood friends—maybe even someone more.

I heave a sigh, and reach for my luggage. From around the baggage claim loop, my light pink suitcase appears, followed by a couple more and a single little white one. I'm glad to be back home, don't get me wrong, but I'm a little worried that moving here isn't the best way.

Maybe I should have just visited instead. No, I shake my head, it was for the best. After I got fired from my job, I knew that I needed a change of scenery—from my friends and the bright lights of New York, to my ex-boyfriend, I'm feeling pretty happy for this move.

I walk outside of the Maui Airport and step into the sunlight of Kahalui. Palm trees swaying, the blue sky… this is what it's about. I'm certainly a Hawaii girl.

Suddenly, I hear a honk. I look up to see my best childhood friend, Blaze. She's in her topless convertible and she's got sunglasses on.

"Blaze!" I call out to her, smiling uncontrollably. I rush towards her, arms out. I hug my best friend as she climbs out of the driver's side, and almost knock her down.

"Amy!" Blaze smiles and removes her sunglasses when I let her free. Blaze has always been the beautiful one in our group. There's something about her soft, yet intense cat eyes that draw people in, giving off a motherly and caring aura.

I look at my friend and notice she's looking at my side, wide-eyed. I bite my lip.

"Blaze," I say in a careful voice. "This is my daughter… Lilly."

"Your daughter?" Blaze is slack-jawed now.

Lilly looks at Blaze with big, cobalt eyes and cocks her head, causing her light pink hair to cascade down and hit just shy of the small of her back. "Hi, I'm three."

I grin at my toddler. "She is going through the phase where she needs to tell everyone what a big girl she's becoming." I explain, looking at my friend who is still frozen in place.

"Blaze?" I mutter, shyly.

"She's so cute!" Blaze exclaims suddenly, causing Lilly to jump and curl her arm around my leg. I smile proudly and meet my daughter's eyes.

"Lilly, this is my best friend, Blaze." I say sweetly. Lilly's eyes go wide, deep pools of blue ocean.

"Oh!" Lilly gasps. "Hi, Mommy tells me about you." Her voice is soft and milky which means she's comfortable. Blaze chuckles.

"Well, let's get going. The guys will be thrilled to see you! And you, Lilly." Blaze smirks at me, mouthing "such a cute name!". She jumps back in the car. I strap Lilly's car seat in place and she climbs in.

Slipping into the front seat, I look over at my feline friend. "B-Blaze?" I stumble to get the words out. "Who exactly are… "the guys"?" I say shyly.

"Amy, come on, you remember them, don't you?"

When I don't respond with words, she continues, "Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, Manic, Sonic…?"

"Oh." I say, looking at my knees. "Of course."

Lilly calmly sits in the back seat, looking with her large eyes at me. I wonder if she can tell why I'm so nervous. I hope not. I don't want my little girl to know that part of me is ashamed to have her here. I'm deffinetly not ashamed of her, but more so myself.

Sonic… what will Sonic think when he finds out?

Knuckles, my sort-of-brother… will he be disappointed that I got pregnant with Lilly at sixteen?

Silver… I bet he'll be the only one who's even remotely excited. Silver is so sweet… Suddenly, an idea sparks in my head.

"Blaze?" I smile knowingly. "Are you with Silver yet?"

Blaze breaks out in a strong blush. She averts her eyes from my smirk. Blaze has liked Silver since we were children, but neither of them ever made a move.

"No." she says, her face flushed. It's quite for a moment.

"Hey, do you mind… taking me to Knuckles'? I want to get this over with." I mumble.

"Amy, don't worry. No one will freak out—well, maybe Manic, but that's 'cause he never grew up completely." She laughs light heartedly.

"I know."

"Mommy, I'm thirsty. It's hot here." Lilly peeps from the back seat. For a moment, I had forgotten she was here and I feel guilty. It's strange being home with Blaze. I feel as if I'm revisiting my childhood.

Even the things I'm completely worried of. My mind races as we reach what is apparently Knuckles' new house.

I reach into my carry-on bag and pull out a sippy-cup of apple juice. Passing it back to Lilly, I notice there's another car in the driveway.

We all get out and walk to the door.

"Who is this?" Lilly asks, clinging onto two of my fingers with her hand.

"Knuckles, sweetie. He's like my brother."

Blaze knocks on the door to his house, and I feel my heart stop when I hear the click of a door opening. I'm face to face with a bigger, older Knuckles. He still has sharp features, but soft, welcoming eyes.

"Amy?" Knuckles asks.

"Hi, Knux." I smile, feeling teary-eyed. It's been so long. I used to keep contact with Knuckles when I first left, but as soon as I got pregnant, I cut of all of my friends from here.

"Amy!" he shouts, in disbelief. I fall into his strong hug. For a moment, everything is perfect.

"Mommy?" Lilly tugs on my red sundress.

"Oh!" I inhale. "Knux, this… is my daughter, Lilly."

Knuckles' face looks blank. That's certainly not the reaction I'd expected.

"Knuckles?" Lilly chimes in. "I'm three." She says, smiling. I smile down at her, feeling a mixture of anxiety and pride.

"Can we come in?" Blaze asks, interrupting the silence. Knuckles' face hardens and he backs up to gesture us in, without saying a word.

I want the earth to swallow me whole.


	3. Chapter 3

"Knuckles?" I mumble, my voice soft and precautious. We are all sitting in the living room of my childhood friend. This is the first time I can ever recall being actually fearful of Knuckles' reaction. Knuckles shifts in his chair and makes a face.

"Amy, you can still call me Knux." A soft grin brushes his lips. "I'm still your big brother." He smiles and looks at Lilly.

"But?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"I'm surprised. I mean, at 16 you, Amy Rose, got pregnant?" his smile fades. Then he laughs humorlessly. "Never expected it."

I sigh, looking for the right words to describe how I feel. "Knuckles, I'm not proud of the events that led to this, but I'm sure as hell not disappointed with what came out of them. I'm very proud of my daughter and I will certainly not apologize for anything that has happened, even if part of me is ashamed of who I was before Lilly."

Knuckles looks into my eyes, tears glistening in his. He smiles suddenly then says while looking at Lilly, "She's truly beautiful, a mirror of her mother."

Lilly smiles shyly. I hug her close. "Thank you, Knux." I say.

"Who is her dad?" he asks. I sigh and look at him.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here." I say, "Can I take a quick shower? I'm all gross from the long flight."

"Of course. It's down the hall to the left." Knuckles says.

Lilly squirms in my arms, rubbing at her eyes. "Knux? Will you lay Lilly down for a nap?" I ask kindly.

"Okay." Knuckles' voice hints that he's a little nervous, and probably has never put a child to sleep.

"I'll go get the guys." Blaze says joyfully, suddenly coming out of the kitchen, cell phone in hand.

"Alright, I'm getting in the shower. Lilly will be asleep when they get here." I sigh sleepily.

Blaze leaves to get Silver, Shadow, Manic, and Sonic while Knuckles heads to the guest room where he said Lilly and I could stay till we find a place. I, on the other hand, need some time to myself. Jumping into the shower, I notice a couple of things. There are a lot of feminine products in Knuckles' bathroom. I begin to wonder if he's got a girlfriend. If it were a wife, he probably would've mentioned something.

The warm water lulls me into a calm, serene state that I've longed for for a while. After what feels like ten minutes but is really half an hour, I towel dry and slip into a new change of clothes—a white top and some jean shorts.

I open the door, letting out a billowing cloud of steam. I suck in a breath when I see Sonic. Manic, Silver, and Shadow are sitting on the bigger couch watching some TV, with Blaze in the kitchen making up some snacks. Sonic sits on the small, loveseat and Knuckles is in the chair. That leaves only one seat left in the house—the one by Sonic.

"Amy!" Silver immediately shouts.

"Hello." I smile nervously. My heart is beating a million times a second.

"Wow." Manic smirks, "Someone developed nicely."

I laugh lightly. "Nice, Bro." Sonic shakes his head at his brother.

"It's all good. I agree." Shadow adds. I blush strongly.

"It's been forever." Sonic says to me, not smiling.

"Yeah, I've been in New York." I explain.

"I know." He says blandly.

"Take a seat, Amy!" Silver says. He grins.

"Yeah, don't just stand around." Knuckles agrees. All the guys nod. I waddle slowly over to Sonic, feeling strangely giddy.

"She's asleep." Knuckles says to me.

"Who? Your mistress?" Rouge asks bitterly, entering the room. She spots me on the couch and gasps. "Amy?"

"Rouge!" I giggle. Rouge runs over and hugs me tightly.

"Oh my God, welcome home!" she says. Looking over to Knuckles, Rouge adds, "Thank goodness you're not cheating on me!"

"Oh, come on babe. I told you I wasn't." he says. Rouge tip toes over and sits on the arm rest of his chair, crossing her long, tan legs over his lap.

"Well, I come home and there's someone in our shower. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're finally together, huh?" I grin.

"He was bound to give in sooner or later." Rouge kisses Knuckles' cheek chastely. I giggle.

"Of course." I say, leaning back. My hair brushes onto Sonic's shoulder briefly and my stomach flips.

"What?" A little voice reaches the room. I gasp, suddenly realizing that the sleepy child's voice is Lilly. My whole body tenses when I look to see Sonic looking straight at her, eyes a mirror of mine—confused and shocked.

"Who is that?" Rouge asks, knitting her brow. Knuckles looks at me, waiting. He wants me to tell everyone the truth… but I can't. I can't bring myself to admit that I have a child to Sonic.

"I'm Lilly. I'm three." Lilly says and she walks over to me, blushing as all the eyes in the room follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo sorrry it's been forever since I've uploaded.**

**So I threw in this chapter really quickly. It's short, yes, but it has a lot of meaning.**

**SORRY! STICK WITH ME AND I'LL UPLOAD AGAIN SOON!**

4

All eyes in the room shift from Lilly to me and back to her. "Guys," I mumble slowly feeling extremely spotlighted. Poor little Lilly entangles her arms with mine and I pick her up onto my lap. "This is my daughter." I smile at Lilly reassuringly.

"Cute!" exclaims Silver, just as predicted. Lilly rubs her eyes and looks up curiously at me. I grip her little shoulders.

"Thanks. I guess it's time to do some explaining…" I inhale deeply. "When I was fourteen, I met this guy at my middle school in New York. His name is Damon and he's a white hedgehog. I can remember meeting him and thinking how great he was and finally, when I was fifteen, Damon asked me to be his girlfriend. You see, he was my absolute first boyfriend—therefore I believed it was true love." I steal a sideways glance at Sonic. He is looking at his knees, eyes wide as ever.

I continue, "Eventually at sixteen, Damon and I… made this one." I smile at my lovely daughter. "Like I told you, Knuckles, I am not ashamed of her in the least bit. I love Lilly and I will not tolerate any disrespect for my creation of her. I do however understand that it was a stupid thing of me to think that what Damon and I had was love."

I sigh and the memories flood in. "In the very beginning, Damon was spectacular." I say in a reminiscent sort of voice. I feel very emotional as I speak all this out loud to my childhood friends, my best friend, my basically brother, and my first actual love… I can't bear the thought of looking at any of them when I say, "But when I told him about the pregnancy, he changed."

I abruptly look to Blaze. "Can you take Lilly in the next room?" I grin weakly. Blaze nods sharply and grips Lilly's hand. I know Lilly is aware of her so to speak "dead-beat dad" but this is far to grown up for her to hear or be influenced by.

"Anyway, Damon and I reached a breaking point for many reasons. We chose to stay together for Lilly's behalf up until her first birthday. It was truly an awful day. Starting in a cake and balloons and ending in Lilly and I on the streets. I was fired from my job at the fashion agency and broke as hell. We moved into my dad's house once again and, although he was extremely understanding of my mishap, I chose just recently that I would move here—back home to start anew."

Silence engulfs me. The ringing sound of nothing pierces my ears and suddenly I begin to cry. I can feel warm arms around me within moments and see its Rouge hugging me.

Manic and Shadow and Silver are all crowding too. Knuckles sits now beside me on the loveseat and through the gushing tears I can see Sonic standing alone near the bathroom, arms crossed.

Even with all the friendly arms wrapping me up, I feel cold and more alone then when Damon threw me onto the rainy streets of New York.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short-ish one but I wanted to end it at a certain spot. (:**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews ! I love you all :'D**

Chapter 5

I push the screen door to Blaze's apartment open. "This is a nice little place." I say sweetly. Lilly practically tumbles in behind me and looks excitedly at the split living/kitchen.

"Pink." She breathes and rushes to the light rose colored sofa. My baby girl's beautiful fur almost blends perfectly with the tint of the couch.

I giggle at her.

"Amy, help." Blaze's words are strenuous and I turn back to see the lovely purple cat struggling solely with all of my baggage. I giggle again and rush to help her out.

We plop the three of my rather large suit cases down on the floor of the guest room. Lilly follows behind us, dragging her tiny white one like it's the heaviest thing she's ever held. I giggle again.

"Baby, are you hungry?" I wonder.

"Yes, Mommy." Lilly says. She rubs her eyes. I cock an eyebrow while smiling.

"And tired?" I place my hand on my left hip. Lilly shakes her head slowly. "Lilly, are you tired?" I try again, knowing she is. I briefly wonder why she'd want to lie about that then I realize she probably doesn't even know.

"Yes." Says Lilly, waddling over to the bed. I lift her onto it and leave with the promise of returning with food.

"Amy?" Blaze looks to me once we leave the room Lilly and I will be staying in. I look at her. "Did you notice Sonic was really quiet the whole time we were at Knuckles'?"

"Did I notice? It's all I could think about." I say in a joking manor. I raid Blaze's refrigerator and head back to the room with some carrots in a little Tupperware.

"Here, love." I nod. Lilly takes the carrots, tries to shove a whole one in her mouth, realizes it's too big, and bites it in half. She rolls over, satisfied. I head back out to the living room area. Blaze is already on the couch.

"What's it like?" she asks. I understand.

"Well, at first it was terrifying, but after a while, you get used to it. You learn to handle everything. Once you get to hold that baby in your arms, you become a mother and then you couldn't imagine your life without her in it."

"Of course." Blaze hums. "Amy? What did you mean by Sonic was all you could think about?"

I choke up. I can feel my eyes still swollen from the tears just a few hours ago. Everyone was so understanding and oh so caring… everyone except Sonic. I tell Blaze that he just worried me.

"Oh, because he was all melancholy?" she inquires.

"Precisely." I smile sadly. I look out the window. Through the glass, I see Kihei—the hottest part of the island. Knuckles lived up-country, but Blaze? Oh no, she likes all the warmth. She's a beach gal.

"Did you miss it?"

"Of course." I answer. "When I moved at the age of 12, I didn't ever imagine how my life would turn and I certainly never imagined it'd lead me back here. Every day for years I longed for Maui but you get used to the rush of the city, especially when you have a boyfriend. New York can be a lonely place sometimes though."

I look back at Blaze. "Tell me more about Damon." She murmurs. I oblige. I tell her about the day I first laid eyes on him, how he was so mysterious with his snow white fur and bright blue eyes. I tell her about the day he asked me to be his girlfriend through a text at 1 AM. I tell her about how he was the sweetest gentlemen I'd ever talked with. I tell her about our first time being intimate. I tell her about when I told him about Lilly.

I tell her about the first time he ever hit me.

"What?" she gapes. I repeat myself, thinking she hadn't heard. "No, no, I heard you." She says and heaves a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Amy."

"It's okay. I'm over it now." I mumble.

"That's terrible. Amy, you are the strongest woman I know. A mother at 16 and doing a damn great job even though all the difficulties."

"Thank you, Blaze." I smile sheepishly. I guess I am pretty proud of what I've accomplished. I blush when she says, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

"You're mine." We hug.

_Ring, ring._

"Let me get that." Blaze lazily gets up off the couch and walks to the phone. "Hello?" she answers. I catch her eye and she smiles at me. Suddenly, her smile widens greatly.

"Who is it?" I ask, furrowing my brow.

"Sonic. He wants to talk to you."


End file.
